tronsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tron:Administrators
Bureaucrats *RealCarlosV *LBPFans Administrators *Carlos *LittleBigFans *LBPFans *TheArtGuy *WWEFans So, what's the deal? The Wiki software has a few important features that are restricted. Of those restricted features, administrators have access to the following. Protected pages *Directly edit protected pages. For information and guidelines, see . *Protect and unprotect pages. Pages are only protected in certain rare circumstances—for information and guidelines, see Tron:Protection policy. Deletion and undeletion *Delete pages and their history. For information and guidelines, see Tron:Deletion policy. To suggest a page to delete (after reading the policy and guidelines pages!), see Tron:Trash compactor. Sometimes deletion is a technical matter, in which a redirection page has to be removed to make way for renaming an article, or a page whose history has been broken up has to be deleted and the pieces recombined. Other times it's a matter of cleaning up simple junk edits on pages with no actual content, or removing material that has been pasted in from another site and infringes copyright. *View and restore deleted pages and their history. *Permanently delete images. This is a non-reversible change: once deleted, always deleted. For information and guidelines, see Tron:Images. To suggest an image to delete (after reading the policy), see Tron:Images and media for deletion. To challenge a decision to delete an image, make sure that you still have a copy of the image (else there is no way to restore it), then leave a post at Forum:Administrators' noticeboard. Note that there is no particular reason that image deletion should not be reversible; this is simply the way the software works at present. Reverting * pages quickly. Any user (logged-in or not) can revert a page to an earlier version. Administrators have a faster, automated reversion tool to help them revert vandalism by anonymous editors. When looking at a user's contributions, a link that looks like: rollback – appears next to edits that are at the top of the edit history. Clicking on the link reverts to the last edit not authored by that user, with edit summary (Reverted edits by X (Talk); changed back to last version by Y) and marks it as a minor change. In a fairly recent change, admins can also rapidly revert changes when viewing a diff. Hiding vandalism from recent changes *Sysops can hide vandalism from . To do this, add &bot=1 to the end of the URL used to access a user's contributions. For example, http://en.Wookieepedia.org/w/wiki.phtml?title=Special:Contributions&target=Michael&bot=1. When the rollback links on the contributions list are clicked, the revert and the original edit that you are reverting will both be hidden from the default recent changes display (by using the marker originally added to keep massive bot edits from flooding recent changes, hence the "bot"). This means that they will be hidden from recent changes unless you click the "bots" link to set hidebots=0. The edits are not hidden from contributions lists, page histories or watchlists. The edits remain in the database and are not removed, but they no longer flood recent changes. The aim of this feature is to reduce the annoyance factor of a flood vandal with relatively little effort. This should not be used for reverting a change you just don't like, but is meant only for simple vandalism, particularly massive flood vandalism. Block and unblock * Block IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts, for a specific time, or indefinitely. * Unblock IP addresses, IP ranges, and user accounts. * See Wookieepedia:Blocking policy for more information on when blocks are appropriate and when they are not. See for currently blocked addresses and usernames Design and wording of the interface * As of December 6, 2003, sysops can change the text of the interface by editing the pages in the . This includes the text at the top of pages such as the "Special:WhatLinksHere" and the page that a blocked user will see when they try to edit a page (MediaWiki:Blockedtext). * As of June 3, 2004, sysops can edit the style of the interface by changing the CSS in the monobook stylesheet at MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Consensus Track With regards to the process of Consensus track forums which are discussed and debated among the entire community, it is the responsibility of administrators both to provide input on consensus track threads, as well as closing the threads when they are finished. Two weeks is provided as a minimum time frame for thread length, though a thread should only be closed if it is clear that a consensus has been reached, or if no consensus has been reached and the thread has not been edited by a vote-eligible Wookieepedian in five days after at least two weeks of being active. Also, for threads closed by section (some of the MOS ones, for example), each section would have to be dormant for five days after a minimum of two weeks in order to be closed, not necessarily the entire forum. If that makes sense. These length guidelines do not apply to CSD threads. This lack of activity and consensus is an indication that a community agreement is not forthcoming. Should a thread be closed, it is the responsibility of the administration to properly address the result of the thread and apply it to the site and its policies as need be. For consensus to be achieved, a minimum of ten Tronpedians must contribute a vote or statement. Consensus track threads with 10-16 voters will need a 3 to 1 ratio of votes for passage; consensus track threads with 17 to 24 voters will need a 5 to 2 ratio of votes for passage; consensus track threads with more than 25 votes can be passed by a 2:1 ratio of votes/opinions posted on the thread. Additionally, it is regarded as bad form and against proper practice to close a consensus track thread in which an individual administrator has been heavily involved, though all consensus track closings fall under administrative discretion. Responsibilities Administrators should keep an eye on the following pages to help keep the wiki "cleaned up" and running the way it should. Administrators are expected to play an active role in helping out on any or all of these pages. *''' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' — Watch for compliance with Manual of Style *' ' — Watch for vandalism; ban appropriately *'Tron:Vandalism in progress' — Watch for vandalism; ban appropriately *'Harassment in progress' — Watch for harassment; ban appropriately *'Images and media for deletion' *'Trash compactor' — Vote and carry out decisions *'Category:Candidates for speedy deletion' *'Date-ordered CSD' *'Tron:Copyright problems' — Address the concerns here and modify the articles so they will not violate copyrights *'Fanon to be deleted and locked''' — Deleting and protecting fanon *'Consensus track' — Vote and carry out decisions Category:Other